VolcanoRoar
This oc belongs to IceTiger101. Personality Volcano is a very kind dragon. He will always try to make friends, No matter what. He loves to play pranks, Always trying to make people laugh. He desperately will try to make friends, Even scaring them away sometimes! He can be very akward, And blurts out stuff. Apperance Volcano is a very big dragon. He's bigger than usual, Always towering over them. He is pitch black, Besides the under sides of his wings and scattered every where are Blood red scales. He has blue eyes, And a gold earring, With and Emrald teardrop in the middle. Bio Not very interesting, A regular life until he got chosen to go to jade mountain. Trivia * He tried to eat someone's scavenger at school. * He always has a spare earring. * He's actually very good at sparring, But he hates doing it. * Everyone calls him Volcano. * More to be added Relationships Peak: VolcanoRoar loves her personality. He adores her abilities to play instruments because he can't. He will flirt because she's a female.......(XD) But that's just him. Volcano will visit with her and be as funny as he can be. When he try's to draw and paint with her most of the paint doesn't go on the page.... It goes on his face. Overall he thinks she's real great! -Status:Good friend Silvertongue: Cyan: # Sunrise: VolcanoRoar absolutely loves this dragon with all his heart. When he first met her, this is how it went. VolcanoRoar walks through Jade Mountain, smiling broadl. He had finally made it! He was finally at Jade Mountain. He feels as if this was the greatest achievement he had ever done, and being himself, pats himself on the back chirping a small tune, "I made it to Jade Mountain whoop whoop! It's really great here, and I really want some.." '' Volcano pauses in the middle of his song, thinking hard. "What do I want?..." He says to himself scratching his head. Just then, his stomach grumbles loudly. Suddenly his eyes brighten. "''Fooood!" ''He sings the last note cheerily. He swaggers down the hallway winking at girls. They blink then roll there eyes. Then, he sees a squirrel. ''Hmmm..It must've escaped the food room.... Volcano decides and pounces on it. He was about to slurp it down until he heard a screech. "AHHHHHHHHHHH GET OFF MY SQUIRREL YOU MONSTER!!!!" A small voice yells and slaps him on the back causing him to choke it up in small, frail, talons. Before he could say a word he was interuppted by a small Sky-Seawing. "Why did you try to eat my squirrel?!?" The small Sea-Sky demands. "Well...It's prey..." He says glancing around, then winking at a pretty seawin. The small dragonet grabbed his ear until he was facing her. Until, he saw it wasn't the same one. "Why'd you try to eat my sisters squirrel?!" A beautiful dragon says. Wow...She's a living angel... he thinks. Suddenly he snaps out of it when her once angel voice was now harsh. "Tell me or I'll rip your tongue out!" Before Volcano thinks he says, "Sweetheart, that'd be pretty hard because it's made of silver." Her beautiful face scrunched up in anger. She's still pretty even if shes mad. He thinks smiling. Until he gets a thick, hard slap. To the face. Smoke floated out of her nostril and she smirks as he reaches his talons up and touches the mark. "D-did I ever catch your name?" Volcano stutters still stunned. "It's Sunrise, Sweetheart." She smiles saying the last word sweetly and whips over to her sister, Sunset, helps her up, and swaggers aaay. Yep. Pure angel. He smirks wanting to catch her again. Category:Characters Category:Dragonets Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Content (Icetiger101)